


Flooded In

by 123Brooksie



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A severe storm brings Eren and Levi close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, cold night when I was risen from my pleasant slumber. Something was wrong, I am always risen when the sun rises. My parents stood over me. It was then that I heard the crackling of the thunder and whirring wind in their attempt to break into my room.

"The storm hit the Kingdom of Sina first." My newest personal chambermaid Sasha says to my father.

"Do not forget your place chambermaid. You have no right to address the king." Says Jean. He's my fathers favorite valet, sometimes even he forgets his own place.

"Now Jean." He says. "You both are in the same place. Your father was a nobleman but he sold you to me to repay his debts. I gave you to Eren therefore you serve him, hence, your only worries should be that which involves him." Father explains.

"Yes my king." Jean says with a bow to my father. "I'm sorry young prince." He says turning to me and bowing.

"Alright gentleman. That is enough. We should get to the storm cellar as quickly as possible. We have no idea of what we are dealing with." My mother says.

"My lord!" The housekeeper Connie says thrusting himself into my quarters.

"You should not be in here." Jean growls. Not again. How many times must we go through this. We can always count on Jean to abide by the rules and follow them strictly.

[A chambermaid is never under any circumstances supposed to address a king and a housekeeper is never to be in the princes room while he or any royals are within.]

By the tone of Connie's voice it sounded like quite the exceptional emergency.

"Pardon the interruption my lord. The Kingdom of Sina is completely underwater. Only the nobles and maids of Ackerman castle survived. They are on their way here. Approximately 2,000 people all together." Connie says. He bows.

My mother and father grow pale. I can feel the color drain from my face as well. A whole kingdom dead? That could not possibly be the truth.

Levi Ackerman is the head of the Ackerman Castle. His father and mother were killed four years ago and the motive and murderer have remained a mystery. Levi is the king and his little sister Mikasa is the princess of Sina. I'm relieved they survived because Mikasa is my betrothed. 

Kingdom Sina and my kingdom, Kingdom Rose, have not been able to get along for six years and our betrothal's purpose was to have Mikasa live in our castle to prevent Kingdom Sina from attacking it. To have their entire kingdom die like this is unbelievable.

"That is not the truth." I shout.

"Eren.. I mean my prince, you must not use that distasteful tone of voice." Jean says.

Jean is a valet but he is also my teacher. One of his main lessons is respect.

I look at my father who is glaring down at me. "Please forgive me." I whisper.

"Connie open the gates. Let them in." My father says.

"Grisha are we safe up here? Should we not head down to cellar?" My mother asks.

"If we are all to die from a hurricane, going lower would be the opposite of trying to survive." My father explains. My mother was usually the one who made the most sense however this time I have to tip the glass towards my father.

"My lord. I will let them in as soon as they arrive." Connie says bowing then exiting the room.

"Sasha please get Eren ready to greet our guests." My father says. He holds his elbow out for my mother and she slides her hand through his arm, together they leave my room.

"Sasha?" I call.

She carries several layers of clothing out of my wardrobe. It seems like she found my favorite green tunic.

"My prince?" She answers assisting my undressing.

I hear the chains clanking and resisting their pulleys. The gates are opening. The house of Ackerman is here. The last time I've seen my lady, princess Mikasa was approximately six years ago. I find my stomach lulling in excitement.

"I'm sorry about Jean." I say as she slides my slip over my arms and around my head.

"Oh please sir don't go on worrying about that. I was in the wrong. I know the rules." She says.

She slides on my socks. We sit in silence for a moment.

"My lord? I am 15 just as you are and I've never had a lesson, could you tell me about yours?" She asks.

I look her in the eye in confusion and she looks frightened. She immediately drops to her hands and knees and kisses my feet.

"I'm sorry my prince. Forgive me please. I'm deeply sorry." She says.

I grab her hand and pull her to her knees. I would have pulled her to her feet had I not been sitting on my bed.

"A lady shouldn't be on her knees like that unless she's with her husband." I say with a smirk. Flirting comes natural for me and I do it to make her smile, which she does.

"Sir you cannot possibly mean to bed with me. I am but a chambermaid and you are betrothed. Also what about the curse?" She asks with a blush.

[Legend says that if a royal has sexual intercourse of any form before marriage, ten thousand years of bad luck will befall on his entire family. He must be pure as a flower when he marries. If he does not marry then he shall be pure until he is king.]

These are all lessens Jean has taught me.

"Please relax Sasha it was only a joke." I say giggling. She raises to her feet and slides my tunic over my head.

"In any case, I'm sure Lady Mikasa will appreciate your pureness." She says clearing her throat.

"Sasha are you pure?" I ask.

She looks down and her mood seems to change. She slides on my long socks, then boots.

"I am no longer pure." She whispers. "I do not wish to talk about it, but if you order me to then I will have no choice." She says.

I stand up. "I would not. I am a lord, and I am a prince, but I am also a gentlemen. I do not allow my nobility to change who I am as a person." I tell her.

She smiles. I feel like she has been suppressing some feelings. I do not wish to force them out of her but maybe one day she will trust me enough to tell me herself.

"Well I am sure by now the house of Ackerman have arrived." I say turning and gracefully walking out of the room.

The thunder and rain seem to have come to a stop. I walk down the many stairs, gracefully I tell myself. My mother always wanted graceful over everything else.

I look down the last curve of stairs and see them. King Levi and Princess Mikasa.

Mikasa's smile is bright and beautiful and king Levi, I don't remember that well actually. It's been six years I'm sure. We used to ride horses together, that's all my Levi memories consist of. He looks nonchalant in a way that bothers me. His facial expression does not change at all.  
He looks up at me and I gulp and jump back, a move that is forbidden on stairs.

I step on the back of my heel and fly down the last four steps. Christ. I hope I don't bump into the king or Lady Mikasa.

With one hand on my forearm and one on my shoulder, strong hands catch me. I can feel the heat off of this person's strong chest and their breath, strong with spirits blows into my face.

I turn around swiftly. It's none other than King Levi.

"Pardon me, my King." I say with a bow. Every noble eye is on me. The maids and valets of the Ackerman House all look down. My mother is embarrassed and my father could care less.

I am unsure who starts it, however fierce clapping rises in the crowd.

"Are you Prince Eren?" He asks with an embarrassed smile.

I'm sure my cheeks are blood red.

"I am. My lord please forgive me." I saw bowing once more.

"I'm not the Lord of anything anymore." He says with a painful laugh. "Besides don't blame yourself. Nobody's perfect. It was an accident." He says bowing to me.

I have mixed feelings about him. His speech is disgusting. Jean says contractions show signs of ignorance. What is the point of shortening words that you say aloud?

"How may I thank you properly?" I ask.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." He says leaning towards me. "Where there aren't all these refugees." He whispers directly in my ear. It is a rather strange sensation and it makes me shiver.

My plan was to talk to Mikasa but I guess she can wait a while.

He grabs my wrist and leads me up the stairs. There's so many.

"Now." He says looking me in the eye. "Which room is yours?" He asks.

"Why does that concern you?" I asks.

What could he possibly want in my room?

"Just take me there." He says.

I frown, however I lead him to my room anyway, up the stairs, to the fourth level, room six. He walks inside.

"My room was much bigger than this." He says kicking off his boots and laying in my bed. I frown again.

"My Lord?" I question.

"Yes Eren." He answers.

I want to ask him what it is he thinks he is doing. I want to tell him I am uncomfortable. I cannot. I have never been in such a situation and besides this man has been drinking. Going by his behavior it must have been too much. He was probably exhausted as well.

"What is it like, being a king?" I ask backing down.

"It's not easy that's for sure. Why? Were you looking forward to it?" He asks.

I am not really sure how to answer this.

"I am more excited about becoming a knight honestly." I admit.

"A knight huh? I was a knight before my parents were murdered." He says casually.

"I am very sorry. About that, and your castle." I say

"Don't be." He says.

I'm actually becoming rather fond of his contractions and such.

"I think you have had far too many spirits." I say, I awkwardly sit on the foot of my own bed.

Who is this man to sit on the Prince of Rose's bed? An Ackerman laying in the bed of a Jaeger, it simply does not ever happen.

He slowly unbuttons the buckle of the belt around his tunic. I blush.

"Far too many spirits." I whisper.

His eyes groggily look up into mine, not necessarily focused upon anything.

"It's hot tonight isn't it?" He ponders.

He continues to loosen his tunic and finally pulls it over his head. I find my eyes drawn to his muscle, so clearly visible beneath his slip.

I have to remind myself this King has been through a lot. His entire kingdom died and his only option is to take refuge inside of the castle of people who do not take kindly to the people of his kingdom. He is also so very young. I could not imagine being a king at age 25. I would be a king in only one decade.

His eyes slowly flutter until he falls asleep. I cover him up with the sheets, leaving the quilt off of him because he is sweating.

As soon as I close the door to my room Sasha is outside with a tray of refreshments.

"My Prince?" She says in astonishment. "What are you doing up here you should be downstairs helping your father assign rooms. Jean is showing the last groups. You do not wish to make your father angry, do you?" She asks curtsying and balancing the tray on one hand.

"I do not." I say simply. I guess my body language is obvious. She can somehow tell that I am guarding my room door.

"What is the matter? What is in your room?" She asks.

"Nothing." I reply far too quickly to be believed.

"Sir..." She pleas.

I give her my face of boredom.

"Well Sir, I brought you some tea and crumpets. Please enjoy." She says handing me the tray, then curtsying.

Just then King Levi opens the door, his hair disheveled and his slip- oh no this looks odd from every angle.

Sasha blushes, her mouth dropping in awe. "Excuse me sir. I am sorry. Pardon me. " she says curtsying for the third time and quickly walking down the hall.

"Sasha! Please, let me explain!" I yell after her.

She grabs the end of her gown on both sides and runs away.

I know Sasha would not speak to anybody about this. Well actually I am sure she would not tell any lord or lady, but she might tell another maid and what if word got out and reached Jean? He would surely tell my father. If my father thought I had become sexually active, and with a man on top of that, he would disown me.

"Eren, I'm out of sorts. My head is spinning." The king says.  
I grab his arm and drag him back inside of my room. It is very troublesome getting all of his dressings back on, hence I have never even dressed myself.

"Pull yourself together." I whisper to him, leading him out of my room. "You are a king not just a lord. You have people who look up to you. No one should see you in this state." I yell at him in a hushed tone.

A young woman turns a corner and starts walking down our hall. I immediately put more distance in between myself and King Levi.

Squinting my eyes at her I realize it is Mikasa.

"My Lady?" I call.

I walk faster.

"Prince Eren." She says curtsying in front of me. I bow to her.

"Oh thank heavens I've been looking for my brother. I mean I have. I have been listening to his contractions for too long." She says with a beautiful heartwarming laugh.

"It has been so long since I have heard that delicate laugh of yours, my fiancé." I say bowing once more.

I mean it was an arranged marriage but she is still very beautiful and my flirting skills are at a decent level.

She blushes, as planned. "Eren, my prince, you mustn't have thought that was serious all these years have you?" She says.

I frown. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"My parents suggested that to your parents and they died for it." She says lowering her head.

"What do you mean?" I ask again more seriously.

Her parents died for suggesting her and I get married? That does not make sense.

"Nevermind what I said. The point is, it was just a suggestion. Me and you were never officially betrothed. It does not really matter anyway because I am in love." She says.

My confusion is taken over by a deeper emotion, it was not jealousy I am positive of that fact, but then what was it? I guess it was a feeling of loss.

"Love? Such a thing exists?" I ask her.

Levi stumbles towards her and she hugs him tightly, then he walks past us.

"You always were so charming Eren. To answer your question, yes love does exist and it feels so overwhelmingly nice. It just feels right, although my love is a little taboo." She says with an odd blush.

She could not possibly mean she was in love with her brother... Could she?

"Your brother, King Levi?" I ask with a soft voice, trying to sound supportive.

"Oh heavens no. That would be too taboo. It's with someone you know." She says.

We both hear stumbling and turn to look at Levi.

"I'm ok guys, please continue catching up." The king says.

"They gave us our rooms!" Mikasa shouts at him. "Your room is on the third level and it is room three!" She continues.

"Got it." Levi says.

"So who are you in love with?" I ask.

"It's Jean, your father's valet." She says blushing deep red.

I push down my concerns and surprised reaction to act as supportive as possible. "So how did this even happen?" I ask calmly.

"Well." She says. "His parents are from the Kingdom of Sina. He was raised in my castle and we were really close until he was sold to your kingdom, sold to your father, actually. Being reunited with him is unbelievable and it made me realize my feelings." She says.

"I suppose it makes sense." I say. "My father gave Jean to me." I continue. "If I were to.." I begin before I am cut off by her strange reaction.

Her eyes seem to light up, a sparkle I have not seen in eyes before. She jumps all over me, kissing me all over my cheeks.

"That is absolutely brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!" She cheers.

I grab her wrists and gently push her off of myself.

"Calm down. A lady would not do such impulsive things." I preach.

"Now you're acting like him, being strict about the rules. Eren, my prince, you are so brilliant! Unlike most of the servants here Jean is a noble. All you would have to do is grant him freedom, then I could speak about this to Levi, and we could..." She starts.

"Wait." I say cutting her off. "Releasing Jean is not one of my intentions." I say seriously, staring her in the eye.

"What? Why not we're... We are in love." She says.

"My first thoughts are you have no castle anymore. You are the only princess of Sina. You will most likely be married to me, so you can stay here or to some other prince in another kingdom. Those are the only options for you, can you not see?" I explain.

Her brows furrow and it shocks me, such a snarl on a beautiful woman.

"I won't! My life is my own. I am in love with Jean your valet and if you will not hand him to me, then to hell with our friendship, to hell with our peace treaty, to hell with our trade!" She shouts.

I smack her in the face. I do not regret it. Sure I try to stay a gentlemen but sometimes this is necessary. Jean says it is of utmost importance to keep a woman from disrespecting a man. I have not lain a hand on a woman before, I do not exactly like the feeling, but I am the one in the right. She crumples to the floor, her dress a pool around her sitting figure.

"You are speaking out of complete ignorance. I already told you your two options. I am the prince of this castle, but one spot underneath the king. You will show me respect. I do not like raising my voice, but there are a few things you need to realize. You have no say on the events in your life. You are an Ackerman in a Jaeger castle. You are a Sinian in a Rosen's Kingdom. As your friend I am telling you to pull yourself together. To hell with trade? You have nothing left to trade to our lands. To hell with the peace treaty? You have no land to pledge peace with." I say.

I hold my hand out to help her to her feet. She weeps. She weeps and weeps. I feel so bad, but this was necessary. I kneel to her on the floor and hug her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a new day. A fresh new day. Every Sinian has a room and Sinian maids have been assigned duties around the castle. They each have to stick with one of our maids so they can learn how it is done in the Jaeger Castle.

"Sir?" Sasha calls opening my door. My eyes almost fly out of my head when I see the little blond behind her.

"This is Historia Reiss." She says.

Historia Reiss?

"As in King Reiss?" I ask.

"Yes of the Kingdom of Maria. She is the youngest princess. She was sold to the Ackerman's as payment for a debt." Sasha explains.

"She will be your new personal chambermaid." Sasha says.

Why would Sasha want to trade places with this princess? Could it be because of what she saw yesterday? If I were in her place I would not know how to take a half naked man coming out of another mans room either.

Sasha dresses me this morning and the princess observes with close attention.

"Master, today the king has requested you ride horses with him in the field." Historia says.

"Master?" I ask.

"Oh I am truly sorry what would you prefer I call you? At the Ackerman castle I was told to refer to King Levi as master. Forgive me." She says curtsying.

How cruel.

"You are nobodies slave. You are a beautiful princess. You were born to a royal family and born with royal blood. You are not a slave, your simply a maid." I say.

It is cruel to take away someone's self worth by making them think they are a slave. It is disgusting to do that to a princess especially. King Levi I despise you so far.

Her eyes water. "Thank you... Sir." She says uncertainly.

"Sir is fine." I say smiling at her.

"So will you be riding a horse this morning?" Sasha asks sliding my boots on.

"I will." I say.

I would think my father is too busy to ride horses but I appreciate him setting time aside for me.

My father is not by the stables when I get there. He probably went to the field without me. I choose my favorite horse and ride out to the field. When I get there his back is facing me. His robe is elegant. So very elegant. A flowing purple and gold King's robe that my father has never worn before. I find myself mesmerized by it. The horse is strange, we have never owned a white horse before. Then he turns around, the horse, revealing the wrong king to me. It's King Levi.

He looks so poise, so heavenly on with his purple robe and white horse, that it puts me in a daze for a moment. I decide to speak when my horse is close enough.

"My King." I say bowing my head.

"Prince Eren." He says dipping his head a little.

"You look stunning." I say. I do not even realize the words I was thinking slip out of my mouth until Levi smiles at me.

"That's very flattering, thank you." He says.

He is much more charming than he was last night. There is this odd nostalgic atmosphere around us and it is flowing from him. His charm is so overpowering when he is not spirited away.

"Your contractions seem to be a bad habit and it appears they are rubbing off on Mikasa." I say with a playful attitude. 

Actually no attitude could fix what I said, it was simply rude and it was quite out of the blue.

 

Levi looks me in the eye and I am incapable of breaking the stare.

"Thank you Eren. Last night I was so out of sorts. Had it not been for you someone against me could have found me and done anything to me in the state I was in. My sincerest regards." He says bowing.

He ignored my rude statement.

"You are very welcome. I appreciate the gratitude and will make word of this to my father." I say. "Word of your gratefulness I mean." I say with a nervous giggle. I have no clue why I am so on edge. He looks like Mikasa in a disturbing way, maybe that is why I oddly find him appealing.

"Also I don't know what you did, but my sister says you and her had a conversation in the hallway. She says it's clear to her now that she can't be with Jean and she will dismiss the dream." He says.

I have mixed feelings. I am glad I told her and she understood the reality of her situation. Then I am also very heartbroken that she has to let go of someone she seems to love so dearly. I do kind of wish she would feel that way about me, but that is only because I thought she was my fiancé for the longest.

Now that I do not have Mikasa's love I will marry her just so she can stay in this castle, then I will marry Historia. I will buy her from Levi. That reminds me...

"Your princess?" I say as the horses start trotting farther away from the castle. Every time their feet move the squishing of mud can be heard. I had not even remembered it rained. All the puddles dried up. The only evidence, this field, and the 2000 Sinians living in my father's castle.

"Historia? How did you get her?" I ask.

Levi looks away from me and takes a moment to speak. "King Reiss broke off my arranged marriage with his eldest daughter and the following month he sent five of his knights to steal six hundred horses from me. After I found out instead of a war breaking out he payed me with Historia and her twin brother Prince Armin." Levi explains.

"I wish to buy her from you." I say.

He snorts. "Why?" He says with a smile of disbelief. "You know nothing about her besides she has a pretty face." He says. I have to admit he has a point.

"She seems sweet and caring and gentle." I say. "That is enough for me." I say smiling to myself.

"But she is impure." Levi says abruptly.

"That is not the truth. How could it be? She is not married." I say.

"She was ravished at my castle. That means she will never be able to get married. I don't know how or by who, but I feel like it's my fault. It happened underneath my roof." He says with a shaky voice.

"If you are not the cause then it is not your fault. There is no need to blame yourself. Besides I am willing to look past that." I say. 

I am still in shock. Who could do such a thing to a sweet, lovely, gentle princess? Who could do such a thing to anyone really?

I can just tell the character of a person by their face and Historia is a good soul.

"You're a pretty good person Eren.... But what about the Hanging of the Sheets?" He asks.

That is such a good point.

[After the king or prince has sex with his first wife, sharing his virginity with her, their bed sheets are hung on the main balcony to show off the blood stains. It basically tells the towns people that the king or Prince was capable and that the princess or queen was pure.]

My mother is my father's second wife therefore I never witnessed the Hanging of the Sheets.

"I'm sure we could figure that out." I say.

"What about my sister? You might have to marry her." He says.

We're so far away from the castle at this point.

"She can be my second wife." I explain.

"I don't want Mikasa to be second anything, therefore I couldn't bless such a wedding." He says.

"I just thought of this- why have you not found a wife yet?" I ask hoping I was not prying.

"I told you I was betrothed and it didn't work out." He says.

Let us be serious. A good lucking king like Levi could bed or wife any woman from the filthy slaves to the flawless Queens. He was not trying to get married but why?

"Well we've talked enough so I will race you to the farmlands." I say in a challenging voice. I did not want to accuse a king of lying so I dropped the topic.

"Wait. Let's make this a bit more interesting." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well let us make a wager." He says. I'm surprised at how well he says this sentence. His speech is very nice when he tries.

"What sort of wager? Money?" I ask with a confident smile. I have been riding horses all my life, training to become a knight. He stood no chance against me.

"No let us make it more dangerous. If I win you will have to bed someone tonight, someone of my choice." He says.

Bed someone? Why would I agree to such a wager, then again it is less likely that he will win anyway.

"And if I win you will have to answer 50 very personal questions of my choice about you and your family." I say grabbing the reins of my horse tighter.

"Very well then." Levi says. "I will not go easy on you Prince Eren." He says smiling and sticking out his chest confidently. "I'm quite well known for being a great horseman in my kingdom." He continues, gripping his reins.

"Wait." I say. "Before we do this promise that under all circumstances you will follow through and keep your word." I say holding my hand out to him.

"You have my word." He says and instead of shaking my hand he grabs it and brings it up to his mouth, softly planting four kisses on it, the last one longer than the rest.

I am shocked and I am sure it shows on my face. It felt pretty good, something like that has never been done to me before.

"I am not a princess." I say softly snatching my hand from his.

He smiles. "Now it's your turn to promise." He says stretching out his hand and looking me in the eye.

"I cross my heart and hope die." I say. I slowly move my hand towards his. I feel a sharp tingle low in my back when our fingers brush past each other's.

I figure since he did it to me and he is a king, I should show him the same respect. I raise his hand up to my lips and softly kiss it. I release it immediately. 

Instead of returning his hand to his horse, he drags one of his fingers down over my lips.

"So soft." He says in a hushed tone.

His hand continues downward to my chin, my neck, my throat, my chest, my stomach, the hem of my riding pants and lower to that place I am not supposed to touch. I yell as if it hurts, but it is quite the opposite.

He strokes me, and strokes me some more until I get a strange feeling in my stomach.

"My King please, please stop this." I pant squeezing the reins in between my fingers. I bury my face in the horses neck.

He removes his hands and a few embarrassing sounds escape my lips.

"I'm sorry young Prince." He says. "I believe we have a race to complete." He continues.

"I-I believe so." I say, my voice raspy and forced.

I drop one of the reins and on my way to retrieve it I touch something hard, something so hard and another embarrassing sound escapes my lips. When the king turns to look at me I quickly pick it up.

"Are you okay my Prince?" Levi asks, there is this tone to his voice, as if he knew my situation exactly.

That place that Jean told me never to touch is hard. It is so very hard and when I touched it, it made my lower back tingle. It was a pleasurable pain.

"I am fine thank you for asking." I reply breathlessly.

Jean said I could not touch this place. Was it ok if King Levi did? He told me about penetration and how that is bad before marriage but was touching ok? 

Then I remember- He said any form of sexual intercourse was bad therefore Levi could not touch me here again. It was ok the first time because I did not realize it was wrong, meaning I am still pure.

"Are you all set." I ask looking up at Levi. He takes his time letting his eyes move from my crotch to my face.

"Tell me if that gets uncomfortable." He replies. I gulp and I am quite sure I am blushing as well.

I decide to simply ignore him. "Ready. Set. Go!" I say kicking my horse. To my surprise we both take off at the same time. His horse immediately pulls ahead, such speed, such grace. The king's purple robe flowing in the wind, the mud slushing under the horses feet. His horse is unbelievably fast, some sort of war horse no doubt.

If my horse does not give a little more effort I will have to bed someone of Levi's choice. Even if I did not promise, I would have to do what he says for he is a king. By law I have to do what he tells me to. Maybe if I somehow got him to make me sleep with Historia I could propose to her before the intercourse. I lost my betrothed and I am 15, that is just two years before my father married his first wife.

As I am riding the horse, waves of pleasure shoot from my crotch to my stomach and I am so embarrassed. I can admit it feels good, and that is a wrong thought to have while riding a horse.

My horse. My bloody horse. Jean tells me not to swear but I can do it in my head. He slows to a trot at one point. Damn it. My horse follows Levi's to the farmlands. The tens of thousands rows of cornstalks overtake the light blue sky.

I jump off of my horse and stomp to a valley of grass. I am surprised that the grass is dry over here because the smell of fresh rain still lingers in the air.

I sit down and sigh in frustration. Levi follows me.

"I gave my word. I will bed whom ever you wish tonight." I say.

I am proud of myself for not backing out, not that I could, but I have no intention of backing out.

He sits next to me, then lays back. This time I follow him, lying back with my arms folded beneath my head.

"Sir are you still pure?" I ask.

He sighs. "Pure as in virgin?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"No I am not." He answers confidently.

"But... Did you encounter bad luck?" I ask. I turn my body to it's side to look at him. He continues to look up somewhere in the sky.

"Eren that is only a legend. Just because I am only 25 doesn't mean I have no knowledge. Your father has a lot of wisdom I'm sure and I too have wisdom. Becoming king matured me much before my years." He says.

"But you are already middle aged." I say with a giggle.

People usually died around age 50 or 60. My father happens to be 63 therefore he is adored by all and called the Grisha the Great.

"It was a joke." He says with a smile, one more heartwarming than Mikasa's. "Back to the point, having sex with someone will not change your luck. I'm actually pretty surprised that you believe in such a thing. They usually tell that stupid legend to teenaged girls so they would be too scared to try sex. For a girl once they have sex no man will want to marry her, but we are lucky Eren, and this is real luck, we are male. If we had sex no one would know and no one could tell, no doctor, no woman, no parent, no one." Levi says.

His argument makes sense but there is one flaw.

"If that is the case then why did your entire kingdom suffer. What if your kingdom paid the price for you? This could all very well be the result of your losing your virginity before time." I say.

He turns his body on it's side and faces me. "The thing is I was heavily spirited on the night of, and the morning after I did and still don't remember who it was with." Levi says seriously, but not really answering my question.

Jean taught me of this. The dangers of being spirited. He taught me about everything from fights to bastards.

"Some woman somewhere could be carrying your bastard child. You must find out who this maiden is as quickly as possible. Atleast you know she is of noble blood, if she was not you would be a lot deeper in trouble." I say.

"I don't remember if she was noble or not. On the bright side if she was not noble I would not have to claim the child." He says.

"But if she is, if you do not marry her before it is born it will be damned a bastard for the rest of it's life." I say.

"This may sound strange to you, but I can't imagine being married to a woman. I can't even imagine sleeping with one." Levi says.

Something clicks in my head. Levi does not know who raped Historia, he was spirited one night and had sex with somebody. Is this king really capable of such cruelty? He seems like a nice guy, besides making Historia call him master. A strange image flashes in my head. Of Levi's strong muscular body atop Historia's frail gentle body. He drags his finger down her lips like he did mine earlier and whispers in her ear.

"Call me master." He says.

"Master!" She yells with a broken voice, seemingly through tears.

"Again! And again! And keep calling it." He shouts at her.

She repeats it time and time again until I shake the image away. It makes me flinch. I glare at Levi with disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren?" Levi says stroking my cheek. "What's wrong?" He says.

"Just tell me right now that it was not Historia that you had sex with." I say.

"I believe Historia was in the nursery watching over the ladies's babies that night. I'm pretty sure it isn't her." The King says.

I sigh and I am visibly relieved, although he was not certain. I'll believe with all my heart and have faith that he is innocent.

"My king? Who will I be laying with this evening?" I ask sitting up.

"You seem excited." He says sitting up as well.

"Well it certainly is a new experience." I say.

What is this feeling? Am I excited?

The king wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls my face into his.

"My king?" I say hesitantly.

"Shhh." He whispers.

His lips lightly brush against mine and the tingling in my lower back returns. He presses his lips against mine harder and I bring my fists up to his chest. I have no clue what to do with them so I just leave them there.

"M-my king?" I question.

"Eren. The person I choose is myself. Lay with me tonight." He says brushing his lips against mine again.

I break free of his grip.

"Do you know what it is you are saying?!" I shout. "I could not possibly sleep with a man, be it king or commoner the answer is no." I say. "I missed breakfast to come out here, we should head back before we miss lunch as well." I say forcing myself.

I stand to my feet and help the king to his. He does not let go of my hand, instead he yanks it, pulling my entire body to his. With his other hand he holds my back, trapping me against him.

"I am asking you to lay with me tonight, it is completely your choice. Weren't you the one who said you crossed your heart and hoped to die? Weren't you the one who decided you were going to do it no matter what?" He says.

His hand moves from my back to my head and he pushes my face into his.

"Sir. Please." I whisper. With my only free hand I push at his chest.

His soft lips come into contact with mine, so warm I cannot help but accept the kiss. I cannot escape his heat. This is so wrong, I know it is, but this feeling is as if I am completely encased in heat. It is heat that I cannot escape, and I am not so sure I want to escape.

He bites my lower lip and surprises me by dipping his tongue inside, and quickly taking it back out. He touched my tongue for less than a second, why did it feel so good?

Then it is over. I realize this when I am the only man still on the ground, the king already on his horse, leaving me unsure if the kiss had actually even happened. The throbbing on my lips, the tingling sensations left all over me are proof that this did in fact happen.

I climb on my horse and silently ride besides him to the castle.

"Eren. You gave your word. I will send for you when the sun goes down after dinner. You can still back out." King Levi says.

Is this why he is not married? Because he is interested in men? What an abomination.

I gave him my word. Do I allow myself to be violated by this man tonight and risk bad luck, or do I go back on my word. Jean has always said a man has to keep his word, however I am quite sure this would be considered an exception. Or would it? King Levi did say no one could notice whether a man had sex or not, not even the doctors. There would be no evidence that such events happened. How would two men have sex anyway?

"Don't send for me." I say. The castle is finally in sight. My horse is now running with the speed it has always had, but did not use during the race.

"So you will come?" Levi asks.

I look straight forward and nod once.

 

I lock my horse in its stable and bow to Levi.

"My lord." I say. "Thank you for today." I continue.

"Prince Eren thank you for coming." He says dipping his head a little.

I bow then practically run inside of the castle, leaving Levi at the stables. When I get inside despite all my mother has told me, I run in the halls.

"Eren?" No one but my mother calls.

"Why are you running inside of the castle... And with such muddy boots." The Queen says.

"I was not aware that my shoes were muddy my queen." I say bowing to her. She curtsies with a lovely smile. "I am also sorry for running mother." I say waiting for her to dismiss me.

"I like 'my queen' much better." She says.

I look at her with fake offense. "Why, mother? How could you say such things?" I ask.

She tugs my ear and laughs when I swat her hand away.

"My son I am only teasing. You know how much I love you." She says. I love my mother. I want to marry a princess exactly like her.

"I love you too mother." I say pulling her gloved hand to my lips and kissing it.

"Such a gentleman." She says approvingly. "Your father is waiting for us at the dining table." My mother says.

I offer her my elbow and she slides her hand into it.

"Shall we?" She asks.

"We shall." I answer.

"King Levi and his younger sister will be at the opposite end of our table. Have you spoken with them since they have arrived?" My mother asks.

"No." I lie.

"Was Mikasa not your first love?" My mother asks.

"I thought so however I'm thinking it was only because of the arranged betrothal." I explain. My eyes widen. I hope my mother had not caught my speech error.

"I'm?" She asks frowning at me.

"My mistake." I say.

"Your error." She corrects.

"Oh yes, my error." I say correcting myself.

My time with Levi is starting to stain my speech.

"This is the first time I have heard you use contractions. Your speech used to be perfect." She says walking a bit slower as we head towards the dining hall doors.

"It still is. It was a mistake." I explain.

"Well here we are. Straighten your posture my son." She says softly.

I straighten my back and push open the doors with my free arm.

"My Queen, Prince Eren." My father says.

Everyone at the table rises and bows or curtsies. I dip my head and my mother quickly curtsies.

I walk her to her seat besides my father and sit in the first seat of the side of the table. Levi and Mikasa sit where my mother and father sit, just on the other end of the table.

On the other side of the table they seem to be talking about Historia and Armin. On our side of the table my father and his most trusted knights were talking about the venison and manchet bread on our plates.

"I would have preferred boar." My father says to my mother. "How about you my Queen?" My father asks my mother.

She seems very uninterested but answers anyway. "Cockles and plaice would have suited just fine." My mother says with a smile.

"Fine choices my lady Queen." All the knights say in different forms. I want to be like them. They have this confident air to them, they should because they are all war heroes.

"This morning was lovely for Eren and I." Levi yells across the table to my father out of the blue.

"Was it really son?" He asks me.

I nod. Why would he bring that up?

My mother looks at me questioningly. "Dear, I recall you saying you have not spoken with them." She says.

I shrug and she rolls her eyes.

"Eren remember what you told me, remember your promise?" He asks.

Why would he, Why on earth would he bring such a disgraceful thing up? Perhaps he was not talking about the wager we had set.

"Levi has remarkable gratitude father." I say to him.

My father looks impressed as expected. "Levi you have made my son happy. Thank you for entertaining him this morning." He says. Blinking towards him in courtesy. Levi copies the gesture,

"My King?" Mikasa says rising and curtsying.

Normally women at the table could not speak unless spoken to, but as usual my father allows a woman to speak "out of turn."

"Eren has shown me kindness. He talked sense into me when I was at my most vulnerable. I am forever thankful and I wish regards to you and your son." She says curtsying again and then taking her seat.

"Eren I am truly impressed." My father says.

I smile at him and my mother rubs my shoulder, I smile at her.

"So King Levi what are your plans for the future?" My father asks.

"Well before I say that I would like to take the time to thank you dearly for allowing my family and staff into your home." Levi says. He rises and bows.

It is then when I notice his change of clothes. It was a thinner purple robe on top of a white thinner one. It suits him extremely well and he looks stunning, however when I am king I will most likely wear equally elegant tunics or tuxedos.

"You are very welcome. I always try to forget about the rocky pasts of our kingdoms and this way we can finally start over. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you wish." My father says. He doesn't make the effort to stand but he bows his head.

"My father has several other castles and one is quite close by. We should be ready to leave by next month." Levi says.

I'm glad that he is using proper speech however, this news saddens me a little. I really had a good time this morning besides the perverse moments. I am going to perform my first acts of sexual activity with a man who would not even be staying with me for a year.

"Eren. I wish to spend this month with you." Levi says interrupting the wandering of my thoughts. My eyes fly wide open. The romantic, nostalgic atmosphere has returned and I seem to be the only one who notices.

My mother nods approvingly. "A man such as yourself, I think that is a great idea. You have had so many battles that you have overcome by yourself at such a young age. Please inspire Eren." My mother says.

"As you wish my Queen." Levi says.

The remainder of the evening is simply everyone filling their mouths and bellies with round after round of food. There is also light small talk. I find myself interested in every conversation that involves King Levi. When my father begins to ask King Levi questions I immediately stop eating to listen in.

"Where is your wife Levi? It is well past time." My father asks.

Levi smiles and scratches his scalp nervously. It makes me smile a little. "She's out here somewhere." He says squinting and looking around the room. Everyone at our table excitedly squint and look around the room, following Levi. "Still looking for her." He concludes.

Everyone at the table explodes into laughter, me as well. He has a pretty admirable sense of humor. After his joke he looks me in the eye and smiles gingerly. It makes me blush and a wave of shameful heat flows down to my groin. It makes me squirm in my chair.

"Dear, are you alright?" My mother asks.

I instantly stop squirming and look at Levi. He laughs softly, looking down for a moment then looking back up at me. I blush again and this time a trickle of liquid squirts out of me. I do not want to specify or even think about the source of the liquid.

"I'm fine mother." I say.

Her eyes linger on mine for a moment.

I am dreading the end of dinner. It dawns on me in an epiphanic manner, I will be sleeping with the king tonight. I feel sick.

"Eren?" My father calls. "You look sort of pale." He says.

"I am out of sorts. Excuse me." I say hurriedly excusing myself from the table. 

I run to the nearest bathroom, placing my palms on the seat of the toilet and squatting in front of it. I feel that gross tingle in my throat and I am fully aware of what is about to happen.

I throw up my entire dinner, but on the bright side my head feels a lot better.

When I get back to the dining hall dinner is over, the nobles are gone, and the maids are clearing the tables.


	4. Chapter 4

I spot Historia. I thought she was only a chambermaid, but she works in the kitchen as well.

"Historia." I call.

She turns to me, her hands piled with plates. Her dress is disgusting, not filthy I just cannot stand the look of a uniform gown on her. When I marry her I will dress her in the finest, only the finest. I will spoil her rotten.

"My lord?" She says rushing up to me and curtsying before me.

"Did you turn down my room?" I ask, I have nothing better to say.

"Yes sir, your room and every room on your floor." She says.

"What a good maid you are." I say nodding in satisfaction.

She giggles, bringing a smile to my face also. "Thank you my prince." She replies.

Such a sweet, beautiful, kindhearted princess should not be working like this everyday.

"Historia. You have the night off. Go take a bath and get some sleep." I say.

Her eyes light up. "Thank you. Oh kind sweet Eren." She says. She unties her apron at the neck and waist, then folds it. She did not use my name formally. She simply called me Eren. A maid could get flogged for such an act, yet I did not feel disrespected. In some odd way I felt honored.

"Oh, my lord, King Levi left me a message for you. He says 'Will you keep your word?'" She whispers. Her voice was already so soft and lovely she had no reason to whisper.

So the king was really going through with this?

"Thank you." I tell her.

As I am walking down the hall my heart is beating so fast. What room was Levi's? Mikasa said it once. Oh yes that is right.

"Third level, room three." I whisper to myself.

That means I have to walk up three flights of stairs. Bloody hell.

I stand outside of his door for a few minutes. This is one of the king suites, his room should be the size of my mother and father's. I twist open the knob and I am not disappointed, I could tell it was huge. I blindly walk inside and shut the door before anybody notices.

"Lock it." Levi says. His voice is different, somewhat scary.

I lock the door and walk towards his bed, where he sits in the middle with a big fluffy robe and bare legs. He is also holding a half full glass of red whine, with the bottle in his other hand.

Why were his legs bare? I expected him to be either fully naked or fully clothed, not halfway both. Why was he wearing a kings robe in his bed, a rather stunning robe at that, white and grey like a wolfs fur with silver gems along the arms.

I take a deep breath and during my inhalation I notice the overpowering smell of spirits. How many spirits do you have to drink before your entire room smells like a mistake? Did he drink the entire bottle?

"Eren, come closer. I'm not going to bite you... Hard." He says, his tone so dark and threatening. The nostalgic aura was now completely dissipated and overcome by this alarming side of Levi I have never witnessed. He sits his glass and bottle on the small dressers on either side of him just by stretching his arms.

Only three candles were lit around his bed, in this large a room. I could not see very far. I slowly come to sit on the edge of his bed and he sits up. My eyes widen. Him sitting up causes his robe to open and he is completely naked underneath. My curiosity forces my eyes to lower from his bare muscular chest, to his manhood, standing proudly in between his legs. It is so huge, so very huge and I can not tell by sight but it looks pretty hard.

"Go ahead Eren. I allow you to touch it." The king tells me.

In all honesty I had no intentions of touching it, but I am the kind of person that if someone offers me anything I will accept it just to make sure their feelings are not hurt.

Levi opens his thighs wider, his penis bobbing up and down. I stretch my finger up towards his swelling, and touch it. It jumps by itself at the contact making me jump back.

Levi laughs. "My young ignorant prince, don't be alarmed. Come back." Levi says with light laughter.

I scoot back up to Levi, this time closer.

My nose catches the light sweet aroma of vanilla, seeping from the wax of the candles and the passion in the room doubles. I inhale it, I breathe it, and I let it become apart me.

"I wanted this to be somewhat romantic." Levi says when he notices the attention I'm giving the candles.

He was nostalgic after all. I cant help but to smile.

He slides his arms out of the robe and stares at me. I take it as my cue to undress as well. I unbuckle the belt around my tunic and throw it to the floor. I lift my tunic above my head, kick off my boots and slide my riding pants off.

Jean has told me about sex. He happened to be molested by his grandfather so he was the only virgin who knew so much. He taught what he knew to me, telling me how it is done in such great detail. Of course I was not listening too closely, hence he was talking about abominable sex with two males. He is only seen as pure because he had never penetrated nor was he penetrated.

"Should I penetrate?" I ask.

I know I am breaking every moral in the book, but I gave my word. I can bring bad luck upon my entire family, this entire kingdom, just by going through with these sordid acts. I gave my word. Levi obviously has interest in me. Let us have intercourse this one night so he can dismiss his feelings and settle his lewd, wanton, passions.

I am risking my entire kingdom for this king. Maybe my own curiosity and lewd passions were to be settled tonight as well.

I crawl in between Levi's legs slowly.

"I honestly didn't think you would go through with this." Levi says.

"I didn't either, but I'm a man of my word." I explain.

Levi smiles and I know my speech is the cause.

"Stop talking like me." He says. "More importantly shouldn't I be the one penetrating? I have more experience than you." He says.

He has a point, but I am not ready to feel such pain yet. That place is not meant for penetrating, but to expel wastes. As long as I was not the one being penetrated it was fine by me.

I grab Levi's legs underneath his knees and push them towards his head.

"Wait, wait!" Levi says. He reaches over with his long arm, to the small dresser, the line of his arm smooth. Shadows from the candlelight dance over his skin. He opens the little drawer and reveals a small lavender bottle. Handing it to me he says "Here use this."

I squirt some on my hand. It feels like mucus.

"What is this stuff?" I ask.

"It's lubricant." He says. "Put it on your dick." He says.

I gasp at his foul language and he laughs. "I'm sorry apply it to your cock." He says.

I frown. The chickens?

I touch my penis and it feels odd. I suddenly feel like I am in public. I feel exposed and out in the open.

"My King. I'm sorry I can't do this." I say, not even caring about my speech.

"It's ok Eren. I told you I wouldn't force you into this." He says with calmness and caring I didn't expect.

Bloody hell. Now I even think in contractions.

Levi tries to sit up but I push him back down. I wipe the lubricant off of my hand onto his and he stares up at me with puzzlement.

"Do it for me." I say with a blush.

He smirks, then slowly reaches his hand down in between our legs. Quickly, like a cobras bite he grips my penis, forcing a very pitiful cry from my mouth.

"Gently." I pant.

He slides his hand up then down, then up, then down until my penis is completely covered and my passion is through the roof. Jean told me how being responsive was a good thing.

"Am I responsive enough for you?" I ask the king.

"Do you even know what that means?" He asks.

To be completely honest, I didn't.

"No." I say lifting Levi's legs as they were before, with his knees on either side of his head. I line my penis up with his clenched hole.

"Well just so you know you are very responsive. I think it's a good thing." He says.

"Levi. We are in the bedroom so I don't have to be formal with you anymore." I say.

"Indeed and it appears you've finally given up on being formal with your speech as well." He says. "More importantly what's on your mind?" He continues.

I sigh, blushing before I even utter a word. "I have doubts that it will fit inside." I say.

"It will stretch." He says. "I hope." He adds after.

I proceed and when I make contact with the puckered hole I moan wantonly. The heat. My penis seems to become the central nervous system, for the heat from Levi's body goes from my penis to the rest of my body. I slowly push against the hole and it opens up, and it keeps opening, spreading, getting wider to accommodate me.

"Tell me Levi." I manage through clenched teeth. "What is responsive?" I ask. I clench my eyes shut when my penis passes through a tight ring of muscle. I can't imagine doing this without the lubricant.

"It's when.." Levi starts. His eyes already clenched shut and fingers tightly curled around his robe underneath him. "Shit." He says. His foul language doesn't even bother me because I was thinking the same thing. "It means when someone touches your most sensitive spots, you make a lot of noise." He says.

"Oh of course." I say, continuing to push. I feel as if I couldn't pull my penis out of him even if I tried. It's so tight. The feeling is remarkable, I wouldn't know where to begin to explain it. "Is this your first time being penetrated?" I ask.

"It is, now stop talking cumquat." Levi says.

Something in me brings out this laugh, this extremely hearty laugh. What did citrus Asian fruits have to do with anything?

"Eren come on. You're going to kill the mood." Levi whines.

"Ok ok I'm serious now. I'm sorry. I'm serious." I say pushing the rest of my penis inside of him.

He hollers in pain. "Are you okay." I ask.

"I'm fine." He says gripping his robe even tighter.

I slowly begin to thrust. It feels so good. I know I'm being responsive enough because I moan every time I thrust. When I pull out Levi moans. It's like we're taking turns.

"Eren. If only. You. Were. A princess. I'd marry you. Tonight." Levi pants, pausing after every thrust.

"But I'm not a princess." I say. "And this is just a one night thing." I explain. "Because I gave my word." I continue.

I get the urge to grab his penis and after four hesitations I finally just grab it and stroke it along with my thrusts.

"How is it Levi. My King. Am I doing good?" I ask continuing my thrusts. A wave of heat comes from my groin and blooms like a flower, spreading throughout my whole body. It makes me shudder in ecstasy.

"Your.. Your.." Is all Levi can mutter. He moans in a pitch far from being manly. What kind of king was this? I bet he's the kind that would make the female do all the work. He's the type to lie on his back and have her have sex with herself, using his penis.

I smile widely. I would be an awesome husband to Historia. I would do this to her every night and she would give me two sons. Twins.

I turn Levi over, not letting my penis leave his depths. His robe slides to the edge of the bed and he lies on his knees with his body on the white sheets and his face buried into his pillows.

"Do you prefer it this way, King?" I ask. I decide to test the waters a bit. I almost pull all the way out, then I ram back inside of Levi to the hilt. Not much of this treatment is necessary. He begins to whimper and moan and I hold his wrists down because he doesn't seem to know what to do with them anymore.

When I'm sure he's reached his peak I reach my hand underneath his body and cup the head of his penis with my hand. I catch the two spurts of cum. It's so little, and it sticks to my hand. I bend over to whisper in Levi's ear, still thrusting.

"That was it? That is all I get from the King of Sina? That was all the head of The House of Ackerman had?" I breathe into his ear. He shudders and lies under me motionless, continuing his pathetic whimpering.

"I was expecting shots in my face Levi. That was just disappointing, for the King of Sina. It's okay though, you can get away with it because you're not the brute I thought you were going to be. You're actually quite romantic. Hell, if I were a princess I'd marry you tonight. You're small and cute so it's only natural that your release is small and cute as well." I say.

My stomach... It's on edge... I feel like I'm falling on the inside. My organs are all bracing themselves for something. Was it time for my release?

I flip Levi back onto his back, his robe sliding off of the bed completely.

"I guess the younger you are the more you enjoy sex." Levi says shakily.

"Don't tell me you've lost your interest." I complain.

"I've lost interest a while ago actually." Levi says.

"That's not the truth." I say with a doubtful smile. "You were moaning in pitches I thought only women could make." I say. It shuts Levi up.

I feel it. It's here. My release. It feels as if the falling suddenly stops and I hit a bubble of water that bursts upon contact. All of the muscles in my body contract and my senses awaken.

By the time it's over I'm lying on top of Levi our sweaty bodies in full contact. My throat is raw and dry and I focus only on breathing. That was my first time. I am no longer pure.

"Eren. You only had two spurts as well. On top of that, you were screaming the entire time. Looks like I win." He says confidently. I frown at him.

"I thought this was sex not a game." I say I turn our bodies to the side so we're facing each other, with one of my thighs in between his legs and my penis still inside of him.

"Take it out." He whispers.

"No I want to lay like this." I say. "I want to touch you as much as possible." I continue, I mean it is my first time.

There is an odd silence.

"How long are you going to stay in here? I mean I would love for you to stay, but you are prince of this castle." Levi says.

"So..." I reply.

"So your chambermaid wakes you every morning. She will be suspicious if you are not in your room in the morning." Levi says.

What a good point but I always dreamed of waking up the morning after my first time, in the arms of who I shared it with. That is still my intention.

"I don't care Levi. I want to wake up in your arms." I say.

A sweet smile replaces his look of concern. "Ok." He agrees. "But stop talking like me, they will get suspicious if they hear you talking like me." He says.

It makes me giggle. That was the stupidest assumption ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eren. Eren wake up." Levi says. I yawn and the hazily look at the king.

"Ok Eren. Brace yourself, I promise I am fine but look at the sheets." Levi says slow and calmly as if he is talking to an animal.

I look down in confusion and my eyes widen. Drops of lubricant were scattered on a ferocious, angry looking blood stain.

"Levi?!" I shout.

"Shhh. Get dressed." He says.

I hop off of the bed, quickly getting dressed and Levi crawls around on the bed. When he takes one step, he doubles over in pain.

"Levi?" I whisper. I bend over and help him to his feet. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just get dressed so you can get out of here. No one should be awake yet." He says.

When I'm finished dressing I observe Levi. He holds his hip and walks with a strange limp.

"Levi." I whisper.

"Go ahead, I'm fine." Levi pushes.

I sit him on the bed and push him down on his back, he presses his knees together tightly.

"Levi open them. Please. I just want to take a peek." I say. 

He stares at me for a moment then his knees loosen and I push his thighs open gently.

He whimpers in pain and I gasp.

What the hell? Fresh blood runs down the inside of his thighs and more is running from his hole.

"Levi!" I shout looking into his eyes. "This does not look okay to me." I whisper. His eyes tear up. 

"It hurts but I can endure it. It isn't that bad I promise." Levi wails.

I sit him on the wooden chair and run him fresh water in a bucket. With the softest sponge I can find I wipe him off, I am extremely gentle the closer I get to the source of the blood.

"Eren. People are starting to wake up." Levi says.

I slam the sponge into the slightly red water. "You think I'm just going to leave you here? Like trash. That's not the kind of Prince I am. I was raised a gentleman." I say louder than intended. "You think I'm just going to do things like this to you and just walk out." I say. "Don't insult me." I spit out.

I take the sheets off of the bed and ball them up. Then I pick Levi up and lie him in the bed on his side.

"Stay on your side so it doesn't spill out. I'm sure it will heal this way as well. I'll send for you a doctor." I say covering him up with the blanket.

I pick up the balled up sheets and head towards the door.

"I'll be fine." Levi says. "Don't call the doctor. It will expose our sinful acts." Levi mutters.

"I will not. But I shall come up here every two hours to check on you. I know this is selfish but please endure, endure for both of our sakes." I say. I open the door and look back at Levi long and hard. Was it really okay to just leave him like this? I will be back in two hours it's fine. I leave the room.

Why did this have to happen? Why when last night was so perfect? My first time was heavenly. I had more confidence than I thought was impossible for a first timer.

Levi please endure. I hope you are not suffering too much.

I walk down four fleets of stairs to the basement, the bloodstain on the sheets not visible to any of the maids walking by.

"Prince Eren?" Historia says with a curtsy. "Why are you in such a place?" She asks.

"I need these sheets washed immediately or thrown away." I say.

"Of course my lord." She says. I almost place them in her hands when..

"Historia! It's an emergency." From the speech I can tell it is not someone from my castle. I look at the blonde haired boy.

"Please sir a thousand apologies. Please excuse me." Historia says curtsying once more before running to the boy. They were the same height. Those same blue eyes and ah, Historia's twin brother Armin.

Shining light pierces my left eye from a small window by the broken washing boards. The sun is rising, Sasha should be in my room right now.

I run through the basement towards the stairs and simply toss the sheets in one of the servants rooms. Please don't panic Sasha, I'm almost there. I sprint back up the stairs, five fleets this time.

When I make it to my floor I'm completely out of breath and the Queen, King, and Sasha look to be having a serious conversation outside of my door.

"What's going on?" I ask bowing to my parents.

"Where were you last night Eren?" My father asks.

I hesitate. "W-well actually it is quite the coincidence you ask that question because I was not in my room yet I was near it." I say. I'm not sure what I just said but it's nowhere near enough for my father.

"Tell me where you were Eren! Right now." My father says, his voice booming in the hallway.

I don't know what to say. I can't say anything.

"My lord." Sasha says with a bow. "I know it is not my place to tell you such things..." She starts.

Now way. If she told my father what she saw that time he walked out of my room half naked, he would ask to see Levi to confirm it. Then my father would think his injuries from last night came from that time and I would be disowned. Please Sasha don't do it.

"My lord Eren was with Princess Historia." Sasha says curtsying.

"Eren." My mother gasps. "She has lost all of her honor. She is a maid now. I know we stress over you picking a bride but honestly, you have not fallen for a maid have you?" My mother asks.

"She is very beautiful, and gentle, and kind and I'm planning to buy her from King Levi..." I say.

"You stayed out with her all night! Did you do something impulsive?" My father cuts me off with a serious urgency.

"N-no..." I say.

"In any case I shall send some knights to her quarters to investigate. Eren if they find anything that contradicts what you have told us then you will be punished, severely." My father says.

"Sure." I say.

Sasha really saved me. My father and mother walk away and my mother looks back at me with disappointment. Did she really think I had sex with Historia?

"I know you were with him Eren." Sasha whispers.

I glare at her. How?

"Levi is dangerous. Break off whatever you two have right now." She says.

Her eyes widen and she backs away slowly.

"What do you mean he's dangerous?" I ask.

"I can only tell you that I was once a respectable lady... Until I lost my purity. It was not... I have to go." Sasha says turning and quickly walking away.

What got into her? She was once a lady? Does Levi being dangerous have something to do with her lost purity? What was she trying to say at the e- a rough hand comes down on my shoulder making me jump.

"Eren. It's stopped bleeding." I turn around and it is King Levi.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore." He says grabbing my waist.

"Not out here." I say peeling his fingers off of me.

I open my room door and he walks in. I follow.

"I didn't invite you in here." I groan.

"I know." Levi says smiling.

He walks over to my desk and sits on it.

"You're still limping." I say.

"I'm fine." He says. "You should worry about your speech. It won't be good if that becomes a habit." He continues.

"Spare me your lectures." I say.

I dig through my wardrobe. Tunic or tuxedo? Today I'll try the tuxedo.

I quickly get dressed.

"Don't tempt me." Levi whispers.

I turn to look at him. "Pardon?" I question.

"Don't just undress in front of me, without even acknowledging the fact that I'm in your room." He says.

"And that's tempting?" I ask finishing the buttons of my tailcoat.

"It is. I want to bend you over this desk right now and ravish you, just because you're ignoring me." He says.

I blush. "I'm not ignoring you there's just a lot on my mind." I say.

There really are a lot of thoughts running through my head. Thoughts about my father, Historia, Sasha, and of course this king.

"Eren. I think you should come to my castle with me when I depart." Levi says, this time I do ignore him. I can hear something, a lot of voices coming from outside.

"Eren!" Levi shouts.

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" I ask.

He nods and frowns.

"It's coming from outside." He says.

What the hell is going on?

I run out of my room and down the hall. I keep running until I reach the main balcony. Then I see it. On the platform, a beheading was taking place. Who was it? I can't tell from up here.

I grab Levi's hand. "Come on." I say pulling him into a run with me.

Once outside we weave our way through the crowd. Who's on the platform.

"Do you have anything to say?" The beheader asks.

"No I do not." The victim says. That voice so familiar, so fluent and proper. Who is it?

From where I am all I can see is my mother and father sitting in their chairs and the beheader readying his axe.

Then I hear a woman wailing.

"Jean!" She screams. "Please let him go!" She screams again.

Levi's head snaps in her direction.

"Mikasa?" He mutters.

Why is Jean being executed? This is an outrage.

"Jean!" I scream. I continue trying to weave through the crowd, still holding Levi's hand.

Jean has been my valet for ten years. He can't die. What did he do?

"Jean what do you wish to say?" The axeman asks.

If Jean was going to die why could it not have been with the sword? The axe is painful and sometimes takes several blows to actually sever the head.

"I wish to speak to everyone. What crime have I truly committed? Treason? I have been loyal to King Grisha and the Young Prince for the entire ten years I have been here. Did I commit adultery? I did not. Mikasa is not married nor am I. We are two people in love and I have simply lain with the woman I love. That is all." Jean says shakily.

I finally make it to the front- the very front. Jean looks into my eyes and smiles. Mikasa screams and my heart feels heavy. As the beheader raises his axe a tear rolls down Jean's cheek.

I can't. I can't. I can't just sit here and take this. I can't except this. Jean has done nothing wrong. They are in love. Levi tries to stop me but I rip my hand away from his and run to the platform.

"STOP!" I shout.

The axeman lowers his weapon and my father stands up.

"Eren what are you doing? Get off of the platform now!" He shouts.

"I won't!" I yell back. "This man has committed no crime. He is in love with her and she is in love with him so what's the problem. Why is their sex life anyone's business?" I scream.

"Stop with your folksy heartwarming speech!" My dad yells sarcastically.

"I am the king and I say he's committed a crime. Therefore he will die for it!" My father yells, a vain poking through his neck. "This is your last chance to get down before you are beheaded next. I will charge you with treason!" My father shouts.

My heart stops. My father wouldn't do such a thing.

"Dear?" My mother says touching my father.

"Don't talk out of turn woman! I will have you flogged for this!" My dad screams. What the hell is wrong with him?

Levi walks on the platform and the crowd of people fall dead silent.

"Now let's talk Grisha. King to King." He says. "No one is beheading Eren and no one is being flogged." He continues.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do in my own kingdom?!" He asks.

How can Levi keep his same nonchalant face during a time like this? He turns to look at me.

"Eren. If your going to save his life then do it. If not then get off of the platform." He says.

"Father four years ago you consigned Jean to me. You gave him to me. He is mine. It is I who decide his fate. He is my property and you may NOT take him. I'm setting this man free and restoring his nobility." I say.

My mother smiles at me.

"And I grant him leave to my nearest castle along with my sister." Levi adds.

Everyone in the crowd cheers. My mother looks at me proudly clapping. I've never seen such a side to my father.

"Eren thank you so much." Jean says kissing my shoes. He runs to Mikasa and they hug each other tightly, both in tears. They walk off hand in hand.

When the rest of the crowd clears out my father glares at me. His eyes flick to Levi.

"Levi you are a king and I have respect for your actions. You may leave." My father says dipping his head. I'm actually scared and I don't want Levi to leave.

"With all do respect my lord I wish to stay by Eren's side." Levi says.

"Very well." My father says. "Eren. Why did you not tell me? Why did you lie to me?" My father questions.

"Sweetheart do not just assume.." My mother begins.

"Shut up!" My father yells. He begins to sniffle. Is he crying? "Why?" He says, his head hanging down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"The sheets in Historia's room. The knights brought them to me. You lost your virginity and now we are all going to suffer for it." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

So my father was so on edge because he found out.

"We can hang the sheets and announce the proposal." My mother says.

So they think it's Historia's blood.

Levi and I look at each other.

"I know what you're thinking but I didn't sleep with her. We have not lain with each other." I say.

"You dare lie to me? I have already sent for the doctor. She will be examined this afternoon. You are dismissed please get out of my sight and stay out of it until you are proven innocent." My father says.

Me and Levi hurriedly walk back into the castle. He is silent on the stairs and gets off on the third level.

"Levi?" I call. "Levi what's wrong?" I ask. He walks into his room and I follow him. "Do you want me to thank you for what you did out there? Thanks, you were truly brilliant out there." I say.

What's wrong with him? Why am I fighting for his attention?

He opens his trunk and begins to throw clothes into it.

"I-I don't understand." I say. I'm so confused. Why is he packing his stuff?

"I'm leaving with my sister and Jean." He says.

"But they are leaving today." I say.

"Mhm." He hums.

Why? Why did he want to leave?

"I don't want you to go. Could you please just tell me what's wrong?" I say closing his trunk before he can sit another pile of clothes in it.

He plops down on it. "Eren our kingdoms are just too different. Beheadings, lunatic fathers, I don't know I just can't live comfortably here." He says.

"You can't do that." I say.

I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving.

"You can't leave. You can't just leave me here." I say. I can feel the water rushing up to my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here with you any longer. I'd tell you to come with me but that is selfish." He says.

"Levi." I say, my breath getting harder and harder to catch.

"Levi I have no intention of letting you leave." I say.

He can't leave me. He won't. I won't let him.

"You can't keep me here Eren. I'll grant Historia her freedom. You two can live here happily together. I really just want to be with my sister, and away from here." He says.

I walk towards him. He can't leave. My life will be empty. You can't take my virginity and then leave the next day. I pick Levi up by his casual button down shirt's collar and throw him on his bed.

"What are you thinking Eren?" Levi asks backing against the headboard of his bed.

"I won't let you leave." I whisper. I kick off my boots and slide off my pants.

"No Eren. Don't. It still hurts. Everything still hurts." Levi pleas.

I unbutton my tuxedo jacket and take it off. As I climb on the bed I throw Levi's shoes off.

"I'd rather be beheaded than let you leave my side Levi, and to show you my anger I'm going to take you while you're hurt." I say unbuttoning Levi's pants.

He looks up at me pleadingly. "No Eren. Don't." He pleas.

"Then show me your rough side and get me off of you." I say.

He tries to flip me twice then gives up. I flip him on his elbows and knees and drag down his pants.

"No lubricant this time either." I say.

"No! Eren! Please! It still hurts don't do it!" He says.

I align myself with his hole and slowly push in. Levi's breathing gets deep and I know he's holding in shouts of pain.

"You can't take my virginity and make me feel all of these strange feelings then leave. I would go insane." I say continuing to push. Levi let's out a shriek when I get past the ring of muscles. "I'm almost there Levi." I whisper.

Levi quickly turns around underneath me laying on his back trying to catch his breath. "I'll stay." He pants. "Ok?" He says.

"Ok." I say. I smile to myself. I didn't have to hurt him after all.

Then it hits me. I almost forced myself on a man. I almost ravished a king.

"Oh my lord." I say getting on my knees and bowing. "Please forgive me." I say. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." I continue. I stay in this position for a couple of minutes and when I look up Levi is fully dressed again. I stand up and get dressed as well.

"Levi I'm sorry." I say.

"Ok." He replies.

"Levi?" I call. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"You've said that three times already. I heard you the first." He says.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask finishing up the buttons on my tailcoat.

"I'm not." He says. "It's payback for when I touched you against your will on the horse that day. Now we're even." He says.

I smile and can't help hugging him. He doesn't hug back but it's still comforting.

"Come on dinners probably ready." He says. I follow him out of his room and my dad is right outside.

"My son." My father says.

I immediately bow.

"I...I'm sorry I doubted you. The doctors examined Historia and her maidenhead was still intact. Forgive me. And King Levi please forgive my behavior at the beheading ceremony earlier." My father says. "And dinner is ready. Let's all go together." He continues.

I'm relieved, so very relieved.

"I already talked to Jean... Sir Jean and Lady Mikasa. They decided to stay until the end of the month." My father finishes. I impulsively hug my father, I'm that happy.

He pats my head for a moment. "Ok get off princes don't do things like that." He says.

"Kings don't say don't." I say.

"You've been using contractions all day long. I wonder where you picked that bad habit up at." He says.

I just smile. When I reach for Levi's hand I notice he has gloves on. He let's me hold his hand but shoots me a glare. It's funny because I know he's mad at me. He had a reason to be.

 

It's silent at the table. No one speaks. Today Jean is dining at our table. There are lipstick stains all over his face that have not been properly washed off. We have reason to assume what he was doing before he got here is similar to what Levi and I were doing but probably less force.

Mikasa stands and curtsies. "Eren has been a dear friend to me. He is kind, brave, and strong. I know he will be a great king." She says taking her seat.

"Thank you Mikasa. You are a strong beautiful woman and I know you'll be a fine wife for Jean." I say.

"Eren you are strong. You've always tried your best while we trained you to become a spectacular knight. Thank you for everything." One of the knights say.

I'm so confused why is everyone talking like this.

"Eren I enjoyed teaching you all these years. I enjoyed serving you. I've decided to stay until the very end." Jean says.

Levi's eyes widen.

"Why are you all talking like this? What do you mean the end?" I ask.

I look at everyone and they have this look of determination.

"My lord..." Mikasa starts before a loud crackling sounds interrupts her. It was lightening, it's raining again.

Mikasa looks terrified.

"It was just lightening." I say looking at Levi for assurance.

He grabs my hand. My feet are sweating. They are sweating so much it feels as if I'm in ankle deep water.

"Eren. The reason our kingdom was flooded was not because Levi had lost his purity, but it was because he forced someone to have sex with him. That person was Sasha. Once you force someone to have sex with you, during the next storm the kingdom will be submerged in water. This time we will not run. We will accept it as our fate." Mikasa says.

"Eren. No matter what I said I was always proud of you. I'm a little disappointed that you chose a man. I'm pretty sure the blood was Levi's now because Historia is still a virgin. This is your fault. I'm not saying this to be rude but yes you are the reason that billions are about to die. I want you to die with that knowledge. I want you to die with your head held high. I want you to die with the responsibility." My father says.

Is this a joke.

Levi moves his foot and I hear a splash. My ankles really were in water, more like my shins now. This means that the basement is flooded.

"Where are the maids? Where is Historia?" I ask.

"They should be okay. They are turning down the rooms right now. They are the safest." Levi says.

"Eren. You are my first and only son. I love you dearly. It hurts to know we only shared 15 years together." My mother says wiping her tears with a gloved finger.

So Levi was telling me to stop not only because it hurt, but because he knew this would happen. Why wouldn't he tell me? I'm sure I would've believed him.

He gently squeezes my hand.

"I'm not going to run away from this this time. Without that storm I would have never met you. I tried to leave to prevent this from happening but in reality it provoked you and that is why this is happening. So in technicality it's my fault as well. I will take responsibility and have millions more lives die at my hands." Levi says.

"Billions." I correct. "This is my fault and since not everyone can escape this I think I choose to stay and accept this." I say grabbing my mothers hand. She grabs my fathers. My father grabs the one of the knights's hands. The knights grab each other's hands. A knight grabs Jean's hand and Jean holds Mikasa's. Mikasa holds Levi's hand and we wait.

The water is at our knees now.

"If I would have known this was the last dinner I would've requested seafood." My mother says.

Everyone at the table laughs. That's my mother.

"Haha yeah Eren, had I known I was going to die today anyway I would have told you to let me be beheaded." Jean says.

Everyone laughs harder, even Levi.

"At least you'll die with nobility, instead of a lowly peasant." Mikasa says.

We laugh so hard our ribs hurt as the water comes up to our stomachs.


	7. Chapter 7

The thunder continues to rattle the room.

Connie rushes into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Jean says in between laughs. "You can not be in here while nobles are eating." Jean says everyone laughs harder if at al possible at this point.

[Servants may not interrupt lunch or dinner.]

"Why are you all sitting here? The ships are ready. The Kingdom of Maria has accepted our request for help. The gates are open." Connie says.

"Three kings under one roof? That doesn't sound too good." Levi says. I notice as I look around the table that he is the only one with the water up to his chin. It makes me giggle.

"How many ships are there?" My father asks.

"Enough for about 75% of the kingdom." Connie says.

"That's amazing. We hardly even had enough for our castle." Mikasa says.

"I'm getting on the ship." Jean says. "So Eren does not feel as if he wasted his breath trying to save me." Jean says.

"And naturally I have to follow my fiancé." Mikasa says. They both stand up and walk towards the exit.

"As a big brother I must follow my sister." Levi says standing up.

Everyone let's each other's hands go.

"This guys a wreck without me. Someone has to keep an eye on him." I say standing next to Levi.

"As Eren's father I have to make sure he becomes the proper king and naturally my queen must come with me." My father says standing with my mother.

The knights hesitate. "Well as knights of the Jaeger Castle we must protect our king to see to it that Eren gets his tutoring. And we have yet to knight Eren so it is essential that we come as well." The knights say.

We all look at each other, the water up to our waists.

We stare at each other and smile, then all at once we stampede towards the exit.

On the ship I wonder if me and Levi can have a public relationship now that my father is aware of it. Probably not. 

I wonder if Mikasa and Jean are still getting married. Probably so.

I wonder how Levi will react when he sees the woman he almost married, King Reiss's eldest daughter. I don't know.

I wonder if I can ever get my speech back together. I don't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in a flooded in au? Idk I just liked the way turned out but another idea with the same setting came to mind. Let me me know in the comments :)


End file.
